fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ootori Akira
is the leader of the Pretty Cure. She's the civilian form of . She loves to bike around and is extremely determined when it comes to her jobs as both Pretty Cure and daughter to her parents. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Akira is a brunette whose hair goes down to her shoulders and has soft blue eyes. She is fair-skinned and in-shape. She wears a pink tank-top over a red shirt that doesn't cover her shoulders. She wears puffy blue shorts, long white socks a few inches above her knee cap, and light brown boots that fold over. Personality Akira is hotheaded and hard-working. She acts on pure impulse but that causes her to slightly drift from her teammates later on in MMFPC and it nearly kills her as she acts on impulse to save a child from a Morngo. She shows a great deal of importance to completing her mission or job to a fault. She is independent but regardless is a good leader because of her selflessness and bravery. History Arc 1 Coming soon! Arc 2 Coming soon! Arc 3 Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Cure Phoenix is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ootori Akira. She has the powers of fire and the typical powers of super jumping and slightly super strength. Transformations Basic Akira opens her Telemythos and inserts her Senkey into it and presses the "1" on the number pad, she shouts out, "Let's go! Phoenix Mystic Heart's Power, Activate!" then presses the phoenix button. There is a red light that shoot out of it and fire covers Akira where she will have her pretty cure outfit. Her hair then turns bright red and then grows in length. She runs her hands through her hair and it goes into her Pretty Cure hair. She flips backward and her gloves appear. She then spins and does a 360 flip in the air and a pair of wings made of fire appear on her back and flap once then they close onto her torso. She flips forward and goes through a red magical circle with a phoenix in the center. Her shoes appear as she goes through the circle and she lands on the ground and does her speech and final pose. If she inserts another Senkey into her Telemythos she will say the phrase, "Pretty Cure Phoenix and cure's Senkey name; i.e. Garuda or Minotaur power fusion!". She gets enveloped in the main color of the other Senkey and goes into her other Senkey form. Dragon Pegasus Mystic Attacks Phoenix Blaze - Coming soon! Flame Blast - Coming soon! Fire Bird Call - Coming soon! Etymology Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Trivia * Akira is a Taurus. * Akira is the second Pretty Cure that is the leader that isn't pink. * In an interview with Shoujo Heart Magazine, Senja-san says that, with a question from the English-Japanese interviewer about Hogwarts, the MMFPC cures would be placed into the house that matches their theme color. ** Akira would be sorted into Gryffindor most likely with Sakura. * During the previously mentioned interview, Senja-san jokingly says that Akira wouldn't mind dating Shino even after he turns her into a monster. ** This statement would become true after Sakura and Natsumi set Akira up on a date with him and a few more dates follows until he's turned to stone by Liyla. Gallery Category:Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Category:Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Fire using Cures Category:Pretty Cures